


the late hours of the night

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [24]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Coping, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Varrow, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t have gone to Viren, not so soon after the death of Sarai.
Relationships: Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 23





	the late hours of the night

He knew he shouldn’t have gone to Viren, not so soon after the death of Sarai. He missed his wife dearly, every time he closed his eyes and the familiar darkness took over, all he saw was her smiling face in the distance, slowly fading away as his mind tried to reach for her, something he knew was impossible. His heart screamed that it couldn’t be true, but it was, his wife was dead, and he and their two boys were the only ones who were left.

He was filled with grief that grew stronger with every passing day, and he didn’t know how to handle it. Ezran was a baby, and Callum was only four years old, he couldn’t vent his feelings and frustration to such a small child, especially when it was about his mother’s death. And he couldn’t talk to his advisors either, because they didn’t understand him the same.

Not like Viren did. After all, they had grown up together. He was the only one that could possibly understand his grief. So, he had gone to him in the late hours of the night for comfort. It was supposed to only be once, to clear his mind from Sarai, but once turned into twice, and soon a dozen of late nights had gone by, each one leaving him feeling even more guilty and grief stricken than the last. He didn’t know what was worse, this felt so wrong, like he was cheating on his wife that was never coming back, or the fact that he had grown so attached to Viren and his company, just like he had felt for Sarai. It felt too soon, even though it was him who had started it in the first place.

But, the grief of his wife and the pressure of ruling Katolis wastly outweighed the guilt he felt from seeing Viren, so, Harrow would continue to walk towards his quarters.


End file.
